Sausage Party: All Deaths
1. Bavarian sausage - thrown away 2-9. Package of sausages - thrown away 10. Honey mustard - fell out of the cart and shattered 11. Bag of flour - exploded after falling out of the cart 12. Can of noodle soup - cracked open, releasing noodles 13. Banana - face fell off 14. Jelly jar - shattered after falling out of the cart 15. Grape - crushed by a cart wheel 16. Large bag of chips - popped by a cart wheel, shooting out chips 17-18. 2 marshmallows - shredded with chips 19. Chocolate milk carton - penetrated with chips, the milk pouring out 20. Grape - sliced in half with a chip 21. Grape - hit in the face with a potato chip 22. Juice box - drank dry and torn apart by Douche 23. Tequila bottle - smashed to pieces and drank by Douche 24. Bologna - purchased 25. Mustard - purchased 26. Steak - purchased 27. Turnip - purchased 28. Can of coffee beans - purchased 29. Can of soup - purchased 30. Cookie - eaten by a girl 31. Cucumber - sliced apart 32. Carton of milk - drank by a lady 33. Beef - ground by a man 34. Steak - cooked on a frying pan 35. Corn cob - ground between by jaws 36. Potato - peeled and boiled by Camille Toh 37. Tomato - chopped in half by Camille Toh 39-42. Bacon strips - put on a frying pan by Camille Toh, with one’s eye exploding 43. Lettuce - torn in half by Camille Toh 44. Bread - sliced apart by Camille Toh 45. Chedd White and Blue - shredded by Camille Toh 46-61 - Nachos - cooked in a microwave 62. Wine bottle - cap pulled out by Camille Toh 63-64. Baby carrots - eaten by Camille Toh 65. Carl - sliced in half by Camille Toh 66. Bag of chips - torn open and eaten by Druggie 67-70. Cheeseburger - eaten by a human, the bun, lettuce, and cheese being three more deaths 71-73. 3 burger patties - cooked on a grill 74. Steak - cut and served to a human 75. Peas - served to a human 76. Potatoes - served to a human 77. Chicken leg - eaten by a human 78-79. 2 lemons - sliced in half and turned into lemonade 80. Brown sugar bag - opened by a human 81. Alcohol bottle - neck broken and drank by Douche 82-93. Alcoholic drinks - drank by Douche 94-95. Sausage and bun - eaten by a human 96. Druggie - decapitated with a falling axe 97. Pizza slice - punched into a door by the female clerk 98. Sandwich - leg bitten off by the female clerk 99. Ticklish Licorice bag - torn open by a man 100. Watermelon - smashed by the fit guy 101-102. Oreo cookies - stomped on by a human 103. Pop tart - crushed by a human 104. Mentos package - tore himself open to deploy his mentos 105-113. Mentos - melted with soda 114. Fat guy - blown up with mentos and soda 115. Soda bottle - killed in the soda explosion 116. Fit guy - beaten to death by mexican products 117-120. Female clerk and 3 humans - shoved into the freezer 121. Cranberry sauce can - shot by Darren 122. Ranch dressing bottle - shot by Darren 123. Grape - stomped on by Darren 124. Darren - shot into the sky with fireworks and exploded 125. Douche - killed in the explosion Category:Animation Category:Films